The Two Broken Souls:
by Cyborg 009 Girl
Summary: SasufemNaru
1. Chapter 1

_**Warnings: Angst, drama, and torture.**_

Why is it so hard to find someone

Who cares about you?  
When it's easy enough to find someone  
Who looks down on you  
~Three Days Grace 'Someone who Cares'

**The Tale of Two Broken Hearts:**

A young boy no older than eight, with ebony black hair and coal black eyes filled with tears, was screaming in agony as a piece of glass was stuck in his stomach. His dad was dead drunk and was torturing his already weak body. "No Daddy! Please stop this!" The small boy yelled as his father began to cut him with the glass. His father got angry as he continued to scream. "Shut up, you filthy bastard! You're mother isn't around to save you, neither is that other bastard Itachi. I can't believe how easy it was to kill them both..." The young boy began whimpering as his father continued to torture the only son he had left.

A young girl with sunshine blonde hair and astonishing blue eyes was walking down the Hell known as her home village. Everytime she passed by, people either held pity or anger in their eyes. The ones who held pity knew who the poor girl was, but decided to ignore her. The ones with anger were told that she was the actual one who held the Kyuubi no Kitsune at bay. They thought that she was the demon itsself, but she never held the awful demon at bay. Her bastard brother did. The young girl had begun to get scared as everything surrounding her began to close in, even the people.

The boy picked himself up from the bloody ground and stumbled to his room, in pain. This has happened many times. He had enough an the dam in his head broke, releasing up all the pent up emotions he felt growing up. His father's alcoholism. The fact that his mother and brother was dead. His father could kill him in an instant. he began to cry out his despair.

The girl began running away from the crowd who wanted to hurt her and had stinging tears in her eyes. These people had been wanting to hurt her ever since her family shunned her. Her bastard if a father had left her on the streets to fend for herself ever since she was younger. Her brother was spoiled and she was stuck in a run-down apartment. The only person who had treated her like any person, was gone. Kushina Uzumaki, her mother, had died on a solo mission in Mizu no Kuni when she was three. Her Dad had met a woman, while still grieving for her mother's death, who hated daughters. She forced Minato to either give her up, or she left. Minato, not wanting to break off the engagement after becoming so close to her, gave his daughter up. He married after she was forced onto the streets.

She hated her Dad and Brother with a fiery passion. She was too young to fend for herself and was casted out onto the streets to waste away. Her Dad made sure she had food and clothing, but he never visited her himself.

The boy packed his most important stuff and crawled out onto the tree next to him, leaving his father forever. His father had become an alcoholic after he found out his first born was Gay. He spiraled into a long-standing problem with his anger and emotions and begen to use the release alcohol gave him to settle the anger-issue. His family hasn't been the same since. His Dad lost his job after his boss found out about his problem with alcohol.

He jumped off the branch and ran away from his Hell.

His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and this is his life.

The girl was silently crying as she locked her small, cramped apartment. She had enough of the prison that the bitch who destroyed her life had created. She ran to her bedroom, quickly slamming the door behind her. She had fell asleep, only to be quickly awoken by a knocking at her door. The girl had saw sasuke bleeding and shivering. He collapsed and was barely breathing. He was holcing on to dear life as he was he wasn't even moving.

The girl was panicking as she got some bandages and began to press on his wounds. The only response she got form him was a wince and whimper, signalling he was in pain. After his chest was bandaged, she lifted his small body to her bed. She would be sleeping on the couch she had in her living room.

She grabbed a spare blanket and pulled it over the battered boy she knew form her Academy Class. He was Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in school and he was at the top his class with straight A's. The girl had the best grades for the girls. Her brother's status was the second best as the boys leader. Overall, the girl and Sasuke had the best grades in the Academy.

After checking on Sasuke, brushing her teeth, and getting her bed ready for sleep, she layed down and tried to go to sleep.

This is Naruko Uzumaki and this was her life.

**I never thought I had made a long story but I hope you enjoy it. Now, read, review,and favorite. Thanks for reading my story!**

**Naruko: Yeah, so she could make some fluffy SasufemNaru moments! ^^**

**Sasuke: The authoress needs the inspiration for her Career!**

**Me: What Career?**

**Sasuke: Shut up! I'm trying to get them to review more.**

**Me: Listen you selfish bastard! I'm planning on going into oncology! But I'm still a Freshy in High School! T.T**

**Naruko and Sasuke: *Sweat-drop***

**Sasuke: What is wrong with her?**

**Naruko: I don't know Sasu-kun... I really don't know what's wrong with her. She's mentally scarred fromn Yaoi.**

**BTW: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**


	2. Chapter 2

Why is it so hard to find Someone who can keep it Together when you've come undone? Why is it so hard To find someone Who cares about you? ~ Three Day Grace Someone who cares

Konichiwa! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... Denied Chunin Exams is under a brief hiatus... I need to update this story because the plot was nagging at my head more than the other one.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama who does a fantastic job at it.

Sasuke woke up to a warm blanket and a comfy place to sleep; something that never happens. He began to panic and screamed, startling Naruko from her dreams. Naruko immediately ran into the room to check on her classmate, who she realized as none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He curled himself into a ball and sobbed himself into unconsciousness.

She knew that he would be scared to adapt to his surroundings, but didn't expect this to happen. "Sasuke-san, calm down, you're in a safe place." She felt him tense up under her caring embrace; she knew he needed help.

(*(&&%$&((*&^%#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# #$%^&*(&*(%$# #$%^&*()

Naruko and Sasuke walked to the academy together, both not caring about the glares that went Naruko's way. Naruko and Sasuke weren't paying attention to where they were going and Naruko ran into her wicked step-mother and Sasuke ran into her bastard brother, Naruto.

"Watch where you're going, Teme. You could've ruined my shirt." Sasuke, putting on his mask of arrogance, hmphed. "Maybe you should've been watching where other people were walking, Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"DOBE!" Sasuke yelled, loosing his composure, his anger getting the best of him.

Naruko began to shake her head to shake off the dizziness she currently felt. "Sorry!" She, however, didn't expect to feel a painful slap on her cheek. The pain felt like needles slowly digging into her flesh and it gave her a mind-shattering headache. "Don't talk to me, Demon Whore! Naruto, honey, let's get you to the Academy before you get killed by this...this..Demon!" Naruto, who punched Sasuke to the ground, nodded. "Coming Kaa-san."

Naruko and Sasuke were both on the ground doubling over in pain. Naruko smelt a strong metallic scent and noticed a dark mark on Sasuke's already weak body. "Oh no! That bastard, he opened Sasuke's wounds..." Naruko picked up her classmate and ran to the hospital in a henge as a man.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

As soon as Naruko arrived at the hospital, the doctors and nurses took him to the back while she waited in the front lobby. Sasuke needed her more than ever and she knew this. He couldn't go back to his father, she noticed how he cringed when he was mentioned in conversations. Sasuke Uchiha was terrified of his father.

"P-Please d-don't touch me!" Sasuke choked out those painful words.

Naruko was nervously twiddling her thumbs, waiting for the prognosis; it was no easy task to do that, anyways. Appearing deep in thought, she was violently shoved out of it when she heard the breaking of glass, probably bottles. "NO! STOP TORTURING ME, TOU-SAN! PLEASE!" She heard the Uchiha yelp. and she knew it was time to get serious for his sake.

She had to help one of the Uchiha Clan get over his fears, so not what she wanted to do after she was abandoned by own father.

Naruko ran in to help calm him down. "The only way you can get him to calm down is to rub his back! He has a fear of being touched, something unlike an Uchiha, I know."

"And you know this why?"

"Because he was abused by his father..."


End file.
